vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon (D
Summary Dragons are powerful flying beasts found in the Dungeons and Dragons setting, and typically are defined by avarice and hatred of mankind. They will regularly raze countrysides and decimate populations in pursuit of treasure. They are, above all, intelligent, and in the case of greater variations, very ancient. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | Likely High 7-C Name: Dragon | Chromatic Dragon, Metallic Dragon Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dragon | True Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Wall of Ice, Freezing Fog), Flight, Magic, Fear Manipulation (via Frightful Presence), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to physical harm and magical abilities, Invulnerability to Sleep Manipulation and Paralysis, Blindsense, Darkvision, Keen Senses, Limited Darkness Manipulation (Darkness Spell), Plant Manipulation (Plant Growth, Command Plants), Corruption (Corrupt Water), Summoning (Insect Plague, Summon Monster), Mind Manipulation (Charm spells, Dominate Person), Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Sound Imitation), Illusion Creation (Hallucinatory Terrain, Veil, Mirage Arcana), Life Support (Water Breathing), Clairvoyance (Find the Path, Discern Location, Foresight), Air Manipulation (Fog Cloud, Gust of Wind), Weather Manipulation (Control Weather), Sleep Manipulation, Telepathy (Detect Thoughts), Shapeshifting (Alternate Form), Water Manipulation (Control Water), Earth Manipulation (Stone Shape, Move Earth, Wall of Stone), Transmutation (Transmute Mud to Rock/Rock to Mud), Light Manipulation (Sunburst), Fate Manipulation (Geas/Quest requires target to go on a quest or suffer negative effects until quest is finished), Holy Manipulation (Bless), Gravity Manipulation (Feather Fall, Reverse Gravity), Statistics Amplification (Empower Spell, Maximize Spell), likely many others Attack Potency: At least Town level (Capable of vaporizing a 60-ft cone of stone with its breath) | Likely Large Town level (Vastly superior to lesser forms, laughably above them) Speed: Transonic (Goes roughly 6.7x as fast as a peak human being) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 50 (By sheer size alone; larger dragons are over a hundred feet long) Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Probably Town level (Capable of surviving attacks from beings comparable to them) | At least Large Town level, possibly City level (Vastly superior to previous renditions, damage resistance allows them to negate a certain amount of damage done by each attack) Stamina: Very high, capable of guarding certain dungeons for hundreds of years if needed Range: Dozens of meters, higher with magical abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius, capable of understanding complex magics Weaknesses: Varies depending on dragon- Red Dragons are weak to Cold, while White Dragons are weak to Fire, etc Key: Dragons | Chromatic and Metallic Dragons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Fate Users Category:Holy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Dragons